For Evermore
by Neshisha
Summary: Des sourires, des destins qui s'entrecroisent, une panne informatique..Et parfois, de l'amour


_DISCLAIMER: les personnages ne sont pas a moi, mais au génial Donald P Belissario. Et d'ailleurs c'est PAS JUSTE ça!!Donald, va vraiment falloir qu'on parle! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur mes fics précédentes, je les ai lus, et ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Parce qu'on a beau écrire, si personne n'est là pour lire , ça ne sert a rien._

_Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire une fan fiction TIVA…._

_OK OK j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire une fan fiction QUE sur Tiva…Vous me connaissez je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre un peu par ci par la… histoire de rêver un peu._

_Aujourd'hui ma fan fiction se centrera essentiellement sur du McAbby_

_Après la mort de Jenny (sniff) le couple McAbby est passé en deuxième position de mes préférés, juste après…Tiva bien sûr!!!_

_Bonne Lecture!!!!_

**For Evermore**

Toutes les dalles blanches s'alignaient sur le fond de ce ciel de mars brumeux.

Au fond du cimetière militaire, une silhouette encapuchonnée semblait se recueillir sur une tombe.

Un observateur aguerri aurait pu remarquer même de loin le tremblement des épaules de cette personne, caractéristique d'un humain en train de sangloter, dans un état émotionnel fragile.

Malheureusement pour l'inconnu au capuchon, il n'y avait personne. Ni ici ni a son travail qui pouvait remarquer sa détresse. Ou qui voulait la remarquer.

Il faut dire aussi que quand on clôt la porte de son cœur a double tour, personne ne peut entrer , même quand on essaye de tourner la poignée.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière, ou une immense stèle de marbre blanc annonçait « Their Name liveth for Evermore » (leurs noms vivront pour toujours), et lorsqu'il passa le portail, plus aucune émotion n'était visible. L'être humain avait disparu a nouveau, laissant place a la machine.

*********************************************************************

Bureaux du NCIS, 9H30

Abbigail Sciuto pénétra dans l'open Space comme un tourbillon, et se vautra littéralement, ses Platform Shoes s'étant prises dans le fil de l'ordinateur de Ziva, qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute. Le tout s'effondra dans un grand fracas, suivi des injures en hébreu de l'ex agent du Mossad , et des éclats de rire de l'agent Di Nozzo. Abby se releva tant bien que mal en jurant, et constata les dégâts. L'unité centrale de Ziva était totalement HS , l'écran était fêlé, et la souris écrabouillée .La jeune laborantine avait envie de disparaître sous terre, et Ziva avait envie de l'y enfoncer.

-Oh Ziva! Je suis désolée. Vraiment!

La jeune israélienne recouvra vite son calme.

-Cela ne fait rien, Abby, ce n'est pas bien grave. On va tout jeter et en trouver un autre.

-Hors de question, j'ai cassé, je répare, je vais tout te remettre en état, tu vas voir!Réparer ta souris, récupérer tous tes fichiers..

-Non non surtout pas!! S'exclama Ziva

Elle avait crié, attirant sur elle les regards des agents aux alentours.

-Je veux dire, se reprit elle , ne perds pas ton temps avec ça, t'as sûrement mieux a faire, je te garantis, il n'y a rien d'important la dedans!

-David, vous donnez tout ça a Abby, laissez la le réparer!

Ziva et Abby sursautèrent de concert. Gibbs était arrivé derrière elles, sans bruit et sans prévenir , comme toujours.

-Mais Gibbs,…tenta Ziva

-Fin-de-la-discution agent David! Trancha Gibbs

Ziva colla tout le matériel dans les bras d'Abby et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air renfrogné.

Ce qui bien évidemment suscita les quolibets de Tony.

-La Ninja-girl est fâchée parce que Gibbs l'a disputée?

-La Ferme, Tony!

-Bah quoi, il ne t'a pas mis au coin c'est déjà ça, Zivounette

Tony se pencha prestement et réussit a esquiver la paire de ciseaux que ziva lui lança.

Par contre il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver l'agrafeuse qui le heurta juste entre les deux yeux.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de McGee.

-Dommage, tu as raté le nez, c'est toujours la que ça saigne le plus, lanca t'il a Ziva

-La prochaine fois je ne le manquerai pas. Promit la jeune israélienne avec un regard noir et un sourire des plus sadiques.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de se renfrogner et de se tasser dans son fauteuil

Au bout de quinze minutes, Mc Gee commençait a s'ennuyer ferme, ses deux collègues s'étaient murés dans un silence dont ils ne semblaient pas prêts de sortir.

Il décida donc de descendre voir Abby, pour profiter encore un peu du sourire de la jolie laborantine.

Elle ressemblait a un petit elfe, perchée sur son tabouret très haut.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et son air sérieux était presque comique tant il était inhabituel.

Dès qu'elle aperçut le jeune homme, son joli visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, et presque aussitôt McGee se mit a fantasmer sur ses si jolies lèvres qui..AAAHH voilà qu'il recommençait!!

Il préféra se tirer de ses réflexions et lui adresser un sourire le plus amical possible

-Salut Bad Abby! Des soucis?

-Nope, mais tu tombes bien, tu peux terminer de réparer le disque dur de Ziva? J'ai gravement besoin d'un Caf'Pow.

-Pas d'probleme répliqua McGee avec un immense sourire.

La jeune laborantine bondit dans l'ascenseur comme un diablotin bondirait hors de sa boite.

Pendant ce temps, Mc Gee relia le disque dur de Ziva à l'écran d'ordinateur d'Abby et…Bingo.

La panne était réparée, et tous les fichiers de la jeune Israélienne s'affichèrent sur l'écran

Et c'est a cet instant précis que tout bascula

Un clic gauche au lieu d'un clic droit

C'était aussi simple que cela, une erreur de débutant.

Le fichier s'afficha sur l'écran

Le journal intime de Z iva David

C'est ce moment que choisit Abby pour entrer.

-McGee, quest. Ce que tu…?

Et elle réalisa ce qui était à l'écran.

Et elle eut la seule réaction possible.

Elle ferma la fenêtre.

Lorsque Ziva vint récupérer son PC cet après midi la, elle guetta en vain une réaction troublée quelconque de la part d'Abby et Mc Gee …Sans succès.

Mais a peine l'Israélienne partie, Abby ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit une clef USB .

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Souffla Abby à McGee

-Tu..n'as..pas..Osé? S'étrangla t'il

-c'était trop tentant! Dit Abby avec un air de petite fille coupable.

-tu as??!!!

-J'ai??

-T'as copié le journal de ZIVA???

-Hmm Hmm…possible!

La jeune laborantine et le bleu se regardèrent …Avant de se ruer sur leur ordinateur.

Toute la vie de ziva David sur ordinateur…Trop beau pour les geek.

Au début, rien de bien intéressant. Ziva s'exprimait dans un anglais très moyen et y relatait banalement les faits de sa nouvelle vie au NCIS….

Mc Gee et Abby, très déçus, commençaient a s'endormir devant un tel tissu de banalités.

Mais soudain, la tournure des phrases devenait plus claire. Et les sentiments de Ziva envers un certain italien également!

Mc Gee et Abby allaient de surprise en surprise . Ils tombaient ça et la sur des phrases du genre

« Tony s'est encore comporté comme un gamin au cours de notre enquête. La voisine du quartier maître Hayes était une jolie blonde au QI très limité…tout a fait le genre de Tony…Je me demande quand il va grandir un peu et s'intéresser enfin a des femmes qui ont un CERVEAU…une femme qu'il aimerait, qui ne porterait pas un nom sucré du genre Candi, Mimmie,…désespérant! »

Et plus Mc Gee et Abby avançaient dans leur lecture, plus la jalousie de Ziva croissait et devenait évidente.

Quand ils eurent fini leur lecture, Abby et McGee durent se rendre a l'évidence: Ziva David était tombée amoureuse d'Anthony DiNozzo .

Les emmerdes allaient commencer.

Car Abby et McGee savaient parfaitement ce que ça représentait de partager des sentiments amoureux sur leur lieu de travail. Personne ne le savait mieux qu'eux.

Leur rupture était un exemple flagrant du non-fonctionnement de cet état de fait.

Ils avaient réussi a surmonter ça et a rester amis, mais ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même bureau, n'étaient pas tout le temps ensemble, et avaient conclu un pacte de non agression.

Pour Ziva et Tony les choses se passeraient différemment. Et Abby et Mc Gee les connaissaient assez pour savoir ce qui allait arriver.

Hypothèse numéro un: Ziva déclarait ses sentiments à Tony ,ils sortiraient ensemble, puis Tony déconnerait, comme d'habitude. Brisant par la même occasion le cœur de Ziva, qui , blessée, referait ses bagages et repartirait aussi sec en Israël.

Hypothèse numéro deux: Ziva déclarait ses sentiments à Tony, qui pris de panique, lui rirait au nez, et Ziva blessée retournerait en Israël, et Tony resterait seul comme un c**.

Hypothèse numéro Trois: Tony se rendrait compte de son amour pour Ziva, il lui avouerait ses sentiments, Ziva ravie lui avouerait les siens, Gibbs aurait bu, abrogerait la règle numéro douze et hop, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants HAPPY END

Ou, hypothèse numéro quatre, la plus plausible, ils ne s'avoueraient jamais leurs sentiments et continueraient a rester seuls, bêtes et frustrés.

A bien réfléchir, se dirent Abby et Mc Gee, laquelle de ces Hypothèses serait la pire?

-Sans aucun doute, la numéro Un. Ou la numéro deux. Répondit Abby. Car cela signifierait perdre Ziva.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit McGee, je crois que la pire c'est la numéro quatre, parce qu'ils n'auraient même pas essayé.

En tout cas, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose: LA meilleure hypothèse pour que tout le monde soit content restait la numéro Trois.

Seulement quelques obstacles restaient a surmonter.

Le premier: La réticence de Tony pour l'engagement a long terme

Le deuxième: Le rejet total de tout sentiment amoureux chez Ziva.

Le troisième: Le cœur d'artichaut de Tony.

Le quatrième, et pas des moindres : GIBBS et sa P***** de règle numéro douze

Ils avaient beau cogiter , ils ne trouvaient aucune solution.

Ils se quittèrent frustrés, ne trouvant aucun échappatoire pour Tony et Ziva, tout comme a l'époque ils n'en avaient trouvé aucun pour eux.

Mais cette nuit la, Abby se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle avait trouvé.

Le portable de Mc Gee sonna a deux heures du matin.

Il répondit en grommelant, et une Abby surexcitée lui exposa son plan. Qui était a la fois brillant et…Diabolique.

Si Abby réussissait, Gibbs abrogerait la règle numéro douze. Si Abby réussissait, Ziva serait mortellement jalouse.

Si Abby réussissait, Tony allait se faire casser la gueule.

Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Quand Tony entra dans l'open Space le lendemain matin, il n'avait AUCUNE idée de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête. Il remarqua que Ziva et Mc Gee étaient déjà a leurs bureaux. Ziva était plongée dans un dossier, et McGee…McGee regardait l'horloge toutes les trente secondes.

Gibbs n'était pas la…Étrange. Pensa Tony.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Gibbs en jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boite, suivi d'Abby qui se cachait les yeux avec sa manche, Et Tony n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il reçut un coup de poing de Gibbs en plein dans l'œil. Le deuxième atteignit son nez quelques secondes après. Tony n'eut pas le temps de ré se retrouva a câliner la moquette.

Après, tout se passa comme dans un brouillard. Ziva et Mc Gee s'étaient interposés, et Il sentit qu'Abby lui soutenait la tête et les épaules.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux rouges de la laborantine. ROUGES? On aurait dit qu'Abby avait pleuré.

Puis il entendit la voix de Ziva qui criait « il a fait QUOI??!! »

Puis des bribes de la voix de Gibbs qui disait « bébé..Abby…le TUER »

Ziva répliqua quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais il entendit de la colère dans la voix et de la…Tristesse?

Alors il ouvrit complètement les yeux, tourna la tête, et regarda l'Israélienne.

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa coi.

Ziva semblait sur le point d'imploser. De colère. Ou en sanglots. La jeune femme semblait osciller entre ces deux états.

Puis quelque chose d'imprévisible se produisit.

McGee éclata de rire. Il tenta de se contenir, mais l'hilarité fut la plus forte.

Gibbs se mit a lui crier dessus: « JE VOIS PAS CE QUI VOUS FAIT MARRER!CE PETIT CON A MIS ABBY ENCEINTE! »

Et là, Tony réalisa que « ce petit con » c'était lui.

Et , franchement, se dit il , s'il avait mis Abby enceinte, il s'en souviendrait.

Enfin il espérait qu'il s'en souviendrait.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose .

« T'es enceinte?? »

ET MERDE!

LE truc a pas dire. Il fallait dire « je ne t'ai pas mis enceinte parce qu'on a PAS couché ensemble »

Et pas « T'es enceinte »!

Gibbs avait raison, il était extrêmement c**

Et là; Abby le laissa retomber lourdement sur la moquette.

« Mais nooon je suis pas enceinte! ON EST LE PREMIER AVRIL! Gibbs! Poisson d'Avril! »

Gibbs reprit forme humaine.

Et Ziva oscilla, a droite , a gauche , et.. Alla elle aussi rejoindre la moquette. (décidément, elle est appréciée, la moquette aujourd'hui)

McGee et Abby se précipitèrent sur Ziva, pendant que Gibbs aidait Tony a se relever.

Ziva reprenait peu a peu ses esprits.

La première phrase qu'elle prononça fut pour Abby « Pas…enceinte? »

La jeune laborantine se mit a rire

« NOON! Pas enceinte! Quand Tony et moi nous nous envoyons en l'air on utilise TOUJOURS des préservatifs! Non, Gibbs, arrête je rigole! Tu sais bien que je suis allergique au latex. Et que je ne couche pas avec Tony, enfin! »

Ziva regarda Tony. Son œil allait enfler , et miraculeusement, son nez ne semblait pas cassé et ne saignait pas.

Ziva se releva d'un bond.

Son cœur était soudain plus léger et elle avait envie d'éclater de rire.

Elle se contenta d'adresser un sourire joyeux a Gibbs et alla se servir un café. Bientôt suivie par l'ancien marine qui avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions fortes.

Pendant ce temps là, un Tony bien amoché avait envie de tuer Abby, qui, maligne, était venue se planquer derrière McGee.

« Arrête, Tony! »

« Je vais te TUER! »

« Tony, Pitié, j'ai une monnaie d'échange! »

Tony, s'arrêta, intrigué; ce qui permit à Abby de reprendre son souffle.

Elle sortit la clé USB de sa poche et la lança à Tony.

Qui la reçut, intrigué.

« Surtout, pas un mot à Ziva. Souffla la laborantine »

Tony, retourna à son bureau, se demandant si ce qu'il y'avait sur cette clef USB valait vraiment la peine qu'il se soit fait casser la figure .

Il l'enclencha discrètement sur son PC. Et mit quelques minutes a comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Il ne voulait pas lire. Il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité de Ziva. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Il ne résista pas, et ce qu'il découvrit le fit rougir; puis pâlir, puis rougir de nouveau.

Il faisait semblant de travailler sur un rapport, et Gibbs songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tony aussi appliqué dans son travail.

Quand il finit finalement sa lecture, quelques heures plus tard, il était fatigué. Épuisé, il ressentit pour la première fois la douleur des coups que Gibbs lui avait porté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Trop concentré dans sa lecture, il n'avait ressenti ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif, ni douleur.

Mais maintenant la douleur des ecchymoses n'avait plus d'importance.

Il venait de découvrir la souffrance morale, mentale qu'il avait infligé à Ziva pendant tous ces mois à cause de son comportement gamin.

Ce journal était comme une fenêtre sur l'âme de Ziva. Ce qu'il n'avait qu' aperçu jusqu'à présent se révélait a lui dans une grande clarté.

Elle l'aimait. Malgré ses défauts, ou peut être à cause de ça.

Et lui, il l'aimait, malgré sa peur , malgré le règlement.

Il ne savait juste pas comment le lui dire

Il ne savait juste pas comment il allait réussir a gérer une relation d'adultes

Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle souffre.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était en s'éloignant d'elle, qu'il la faisait souffrir le plus.

Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ziva, quand à elle, était rentrée chez elle.

Elle avait conscience de s'être trahie par sa réaction quand Abby avait débarqué, avec Gibbs, et qu'elle l'avait crue enceinte de Tony.

Elle se précipita sous la douche, et quand elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un jean et d'un Sweat- Shirt, elle se rendit compte pour la première fois de l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle était FOLLE de Tony. Autant dire qu'elle était folle tout court.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui avait glissé une enveloppe sous la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'ouvrant. Ne lut que le titre « suppression de la règle numéro douze ». Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand. Il n'y avait personne. Mais si elle avait été moins bouleversée et plus attentive, elle aurait vu deux petites têtes perchées deux étages plus haut, qui observaient sa réaction. McGee avait réussi a faire signer ça a Gibbs en le faisant passer dans la tonne de paperasse que leur chef signait chaque jour sans la lire. Les deux petites têtes sourirent quand Ziva prit finalement son manteau et sortit.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et la suivirent. Elle avait décidé de traverser le parc ou elle courait tous les matins en direction de l'appartement de Tony.

Abby et McGee la suivirent a vélo, en restant discrets. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, en voyant Tony, qui avait bien sur eu la même enveloppe glissée sous la porte,, traverser le même parc, et arriver en face de Ziva.

-Attention, souffla Abby, collision dans 5..4...3..2..1...

-OUTCH!

-AIE!

-Tony?

-Ziva?

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'instant T; l'un en face de l'autre, avec la même enveloppe dans une main, se frottant la tête de l'autre.

-L'enveloppe!?

-T'as la même?!

-C'est encore un coup d'Abby…

-…Et McGee !

Les deux petites têtes se firent encore plus petites derrière leur buisson.

-Les enflures!

-Je vais les trucider!

Les deux petites têtes disparurent derrière leur buisson

Recevoir des menaces de mort de la part d'une ancienne tueuse a gages, ça avait de quoi faire flipper.

N'entendant plus un bruit, la téméraire Abby risqua un œil hors du buisson.

Tony et Ziva étaient enlacés, réunis dans un baiser torride.

-Mc Gee ! Souffla t'elle, le plan a marché! Viens, on s'en va !

Ils se glissèrent discrètement hors du buisson, Abby enfourcha son vélo, et Mc Gee commençait a enfourcher le sien, quand…

CRAAAC

McGee avait marché sur une branche sèche, faisant par le même coup sursauter Tony et Ziva a quelques mètres de là.

Qui réalisèrent aussitôt ce qui se passait

-ABBY!!!

-MCGEE!!!!

-ON VA VOUS…

Mais McGee et Abby avaient déjà pris la fuite

Ziva et Tony se mirent a courir derrière eux comme des forcenés, mais ils n'allaient pas assez vite pour les rattraper.

-PEDALE, ABBY, SAUVE TA PEAU!!

-PLUS VITE MC GEE!!

Ils réussirent a semer Ziva et Tony.

Ils rentrèrent chez McGee et se barricadèrent.

Ils étaient essoufflés mais ravis que leur plan ait aussi bien marché.

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de quoi être ravis: ils avaient réussi un exploit;

Réunir deux âmes sœurs

Deux âmes sœurs. Et là, assis contre la porte d'entrée de McGee, regardant son collègue rouge d'essoufflement, elle eut sa révélation:

McGee était son âme sœur.

L'amour de sa vie

Et elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt à quel point elle l'aimait.

Et là, contre toute attente, elle se décida

- tu sais, McGee, pour ton prochain roman, je viens d'avoir une idée…

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné

- ah?Dis moi, je suis en panne d'inspiration en ce moment

-je crois que tu devrais relater la relation entre Lisa et Tommy et…Je crois que dans ce tome il devrait y'avoir un mariage

-Ah !bonne idée, ça inspirera peut être Tony et Siva a en faire autant s'ils voient que leurs personnages…

-je..je ne parlais pas d'eux…dit timidement Abby ..En fait je pensais plutôt à Amy et à l'agent Mc Phee

-Tu ..Abby tu… as bien dit ce que je crois avoir entendu?

-Oui…dit la gothique en traçant des cercles avec son doigt sur le sol

-Abby…tu veux m'épouser?

La jeune femme hoqueta

-C'est …tu me demandes ça comme ça?

-Non…C'est une demande officielle…

Abby était devenue encore plus pâle que d'habitude. « Oh mon Dieu! Pensa Mc Gee Oh mon Dieu! J'ai mal compris, elle va me dire non , elle va me briser le cœur..Encore »

Le jeune homme en était là dans ses réflexions quand le contact de la bouche d'Abby sur la sienne le fit défaillir.

En effet, elle venait de se jeter littéralement sur lui, en l'embrassant a en perdre haleine.

Quand elle se décida enfin a lui laisser reprendre son souffle, il se décida a lui poser la question:

-Ca…Ca veut dire oui?

Abby hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas

Là ce fut au tour de McGee de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le plancher de McGee en riant aux éclats.

******Le Lendemain, bureaux du NCIS*****

GIBBS entra dans l'open espace et s'arrêta.

Il n'y avait ni Tony, ni Ziva, ni Mc Gee n'étaient là. L'ancien marine haussa les sourcils, interrogateur, puis, machinalement leva les yeux vers l'étage supérieur.

Mais Jenny n'était pas là. Jenny ne serait plus jamais là.

Et le coup de poignard qu'il ressentait a l'endroit ou auparavant se trouvait son cœur se fit encore plus vivace.

Il décida de descendre chez Abby. Il arriva sans bruit comme toujours.

Et trouva Abby et Mc Gee en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Abby passa sa main dans les cheveux de McGee et Gibbs vit briller l'éclat d'un saphir. Un énorme saphir, constata t'il

Il comprit, et sourit. Il remonta dans l'open Space, le cœur soudain un peu plus léger .

Il ne trouva ni Ziva, ni Dinozzo. Nouveau froncement de sourcil de la part du Grand Patron. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café, bien décidé à leur sonner les cloches. Quand il entendit des petits rires provenant du côté de la machine à café. Il s'approcha sans bruit et vit Dinozzo et Ziva en train de batifoler.

Cela lui arracha un autre sourire.

Ses deux premiers sourires depuis la mort de Jenny.

Il repartit silencieusement dans l'open Space, et allait partir voir Ducky quand son ordinateur se mit a biper .

Il regarda l'écran. Un nouvel Mail.

Il cliqua dessus.

Une vidéo s'afficha à l'écran. Il eut un mouvement de recul. C'était une vidéo.

Une vidéo qui retraçait les derniers instants avant la mort de Jenny. Il la vit seule, dans ce bar désaffecté.

Une vidéo filmée avec un portable. Sûrement celui de Mike, pensa t'il.

Jenny qui lui parlait à lui, Jethro.

Elle adressa un sourire a la caméra. Un de ses si beaux sourires.

« Jethro. J'aurais pu t'écrire une lettre. Mais entre nous, ça n'aurait pas suffi. Un million de lettres n'auraient pas suffi pour te dire…te dire a quel point j'ai été idiote.

Dans quelques instants des hommes franchiront ces portes. Ils viennent pour nous tuer, toi et moi. Mais jamais je ne les laisserai t'atteindre, ou s'en prendre a toi. Alors ce que je vais faire est la seule solution que je voie pour que tu vives. Jamais je ne leur parlerai, jamais je ne leur dirai qui tu es , jamais …Alors la solution est toute trouvée. Je vais sûrement mourir ici. Mourir ici, loin de toi, loin de tout. Mais si c'est la solution pour que tu vives, alors je ne mourrai pas en vain.

Il y'a neuf ans, à Paris, j'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû te dire « oui ». T'attendre. Mais j'étais trop fière, trop égoïste. Trop tellement folle de toi que ça me faisait peur à moi même. Je t'ai aimé toute ma vie, je t'aime, et s'il y'a un monde au delà, je t'aimerai aussi là bas. Et je t'attendrai. Je t'attendrai toute mon éternité, parce que même l'éternité, avec toi, me semblera trop courte. »

L'image se brouilla, emportant avec elle le dernier sourire de Jenny.

Par la suite Leroy Jethro Gibbs visionna ce message des centaines, des milliers de fois.

Il la visionna pour que Jenny soit avec lui pour toujours.

Au mariage de Mc Gee et Abby, à celui de Ziva et Tony, à la naissance des jumeaux d'Abby, à celle de la petite Jenny DiNozzo , à tous les moments importants qu'il vivait, et au cours desquels il aurait rêvé que sa Jenny soit là.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

Les giboulées de mars laissèrent place à un pâle soleil hivernal, qui éclaira de son pâle reflet le cimetière de Bethesda.

Une petite silhouette portant un manteau rouge était penchée sur deux tombes qu'on avait réunies pour n'en faire qu'une.

Nul n'aurait reconnu Abigail Sciuto.. Pardon Abigail Mc Gee . La jeune gothique avait laissé place à la maman. La maman débordée et heureuse. La maman qui avait changé de look devant les supplications de ses deux grands fils qui se faisaient charrier par leurs potes devant les colliers a clous.

Abigail sourit et nettoya les feuilles qui étaient tombées sur la grande stèle mari la rejoignit et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Abby, chérie, ça va aller?

-Plus que bien, mon cœur. Maintenant, ils sont ensemble. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription

« JENNY AND JETHRO. THEIR LOVE LIVE FOR EVERMORE »

Et Quand elle releva les yeux, elle aurait pu jurer qu'un rayon gris argenté et roux venait de passer au dessus de la stèle blanche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire

« je vous souhaite une bonne éternité à tous les deux. Vous l'avez bien mérité .Gardez nous une petite place» murmura t'elle

Elle prit la main de son mari, eut un dernier sourire, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

FIN

Si vous avez aimé, s'il vous plaît , faites le moi savoir en me laissant un petit commentaire, ce qui serait sans doute le plus beau des cadeaux que vous pourriez me faire! Merci!


End file.
